


The First Meeting

by storiesaddict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesaddict/pseuds/storiesaddict
Summary: Note: there is nothing about transfer student being mention in any of the books nor the movie. I've been googling about it and all i could find was a fan theory that stated that while rare, magic school can have transfer student if needed (in this case, the family move from another country). Anyway, this is a work of fiction. So please bear with it.





	The First Meeting

New school year had begun. Every young wizard and their families were filling the Hogwarts Express' long corridor, ready to board the train that would take them to Hogsmead. A handsome boy with black long hair, sat comfortably with his feet up on the bench in front of him. This was Sirius Black. The elder son of House Black. He was whistling song while waiting for his best friend to come. Another handsome boy came and sat next to Sirius. He smiled cheerfully and fixed his glasses once in a while.

“How is your holiday, Mate?” 

That boy circled one arm over Sirius’ shoulder. He snorted in disgust and slapped that hand. His friend laughed and ran his fingers through his messy short hair.

“You were late, James. I waited at the usual place. I was so lucky to find this empty compartment.”

Again, James laughed. They usually meet earlier, before they boarded the train. But today, his father was late and some young witches was occupying his attention, so yeah, he was late. And James knew that Sirius probably figured it out, so he left that part out.

“I am so sorry about your uncle. How were things at your end?”

Sirius sighed. With his uncle passed, he had no one else to turn to when things were bad at home. He could go to James’ house and his parents would always welcome him, but he wouldn’t want to cause any trouble for them. He can’t always went there every time he had problems at home. So, his uncle had been boarding him on his estate. Now that he was gone, he willed his every possessions to Sirius. That being said, he now had not only a house but also lands as well as money. 

“I was busy taking care of what my uncle left me. He willed everything to me, James. Everything. I have my own house now. So, I don’t have to stay at your place anymore.”

James was making a sad face.

“Aaw … too bad. I like having you around.” They both laughed.

Two boys came to the compartment. A tall and skinny boy with pale face, his robe looks like a size too big for him. And a short-fat boy with big front teeth. A weird combination, really. They quickly sat on the bench in front of James and Sirius. James laughed heartily as Peter, the short one bumped his fat ass on Remus’ knee. Sirius rolled his eyes, irritated on how late the two of them was. They talked about their holiday and joked a little while the train departed. Suddenly, the compartment door flung open. A girl with a backpack smiled shyly.

“Hi. Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full,” she asked.

The four of them looked at each other and then ran their eyes back to the stranger.

“Sure. Come on in.” James pushed Sirius to make a space between them for the girl.

She walked towards them, put her backpack above and sat in the middle of James and Sirius. She looked at the four boys, felt awkward. James was the first to noticed the awkwardness while his friend looked at this girl in high curiosity.

“Hi. I am James. This is Sirius, Remus, and Peter.” He offered her a hand.

“I am Ella. Thank you for letting me sit here.”

The trolley Lady interrupted their conversation. James ran to buy sweets to share. Sirius looked at Ella. This girl is so average. But something intrigued him. Remus moved his head, gestured to Peter to looked at Sirius. Peter giggled. In contrary to James who was famous for being around girls, Sirius never interested in any girl. While James dated so many girls, Sirius stayed single. Remus suspected that he never been in love before. James came back with lots of sweets that Peter already rummaged through them.

“So, Ella, we never saw you before in Hogwarts. Are you new?” James asked while handed her a chocolate frog.

“Thanks,” she said. “I am a transfer student. My family moved here couple of months ago. Now, I am a new fifth year Gryffindor student.”

James clapped his hands and smiled ear to ear.

“Congratulation! We are in Gryffindor too. Fifth year. Oh, and Remus here is prefect.”

Remus saluted her. “If you need any help with directions or anything at all, you need only ask.”

Ella smiled. “Thank you. I would take all the help I could get, seriously.”

They talked and laughed until they reached Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: there is nothing about transfer student being mention in any of the books nor the movie. I've been googling about it and all i could find was a fan theory that stated that while rare, magic school can have transfer student if needed (in this case, the family move from another country). Anyway, this is a work of fiction. So please bear with it.


End file.
